


Oblivious

by Aspidities



Series: Smutcation Quickies [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Come Shot, Dry Humping, F/F, Hand Jobs, Oblivious Lexa, Omega Clarke, Vaginal Sex, frustrated Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Clarke gets frustrated with how oblivious/chivalrous Lexa is being about their mutual attraction, so she decides to take things into her own hands. (Response to prompt on Tumblr for ‘really obvious Clarke and oblivious Lexa’)





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Smutcation Quickies! These are 1500-3000 word one shots for various fandoms, as a way to keep myself motivated during my long two weeks off. 
> 
> Please check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info, to suggest a quickie prompt, or to keep up on updates!

There were many ways that Skaikru and Grounders differed, but omegas in heat were...not one of them. Clarke had observed elite Grounder warriors fawning obsequiously over any alpha in sight, or, her own people giving their hips an extra swivel as they passed the barracks. Omegas in heat were on offer most days in the Grounder village, waving their scent like a beacon, and there were frequent, frenzied squabbles. Omegas eyed up alphas on both sides of the groups, and pining, lustful flaunting was common, which, invariably, led to more fighting.

Lexa, being Commander and alpha both, was panted over worst of all. Clarke had seen girls from every village in the Grounder confederation throw themselves at the feet of the brunette, enough to the point that it was irritating, frustrating. At first, she’d danced around why that was so bothersome, but now Clarke was beginning to understand her jealousy. She had been stiff about the idea of submitting to the Commander, and had decided to be more subtle. Her pride, at first, wouldn’t allow her to go flaunting herself to be mounted like some common bitch in heat, so she tried long, serious looks and lip biting instead. But those tactics weren’t working, thanks to Lexa’s damn chivalry, and she found that all that pride was behind her, now. Too many other omegas were contending for her spot, and subtlety had gotten her nowhere.

Of course, at this point, bend over a chair with her ass upraised, Clarke felt she was being obscenely obvious, but that was not going to stop her.

“Hey Lexa?” She lilted, leaning precariously over the chair to make it appear as if she was deeply invested in whatever the reports from the war council said. As if she could read Trigedasleng….which she could not. Her waggling behind was all she wanted to be read. “Could you…uh…help me figure out what this means?”

The alpha looked over at her casually, but then her eyes rounded under the warpaint and she wildly looked away, then up, and then down, as if moving her head rapidly would help to appear more normal. Clarke almost felt bad for the poor thing, but she didn’t have time; her heat was in two days, and if Lexa didn’t catch the plot soon and figure out that Clarke wanted to mate with her, she’d be forced to lock herself in the Pauna cage and dry hump dead leaves for an uncomfortable amount of time. Lexa was the only choice, the only choice she wanted anyway. After that furtive little kiss, she’d known the alpha wanted it too, but damn it, now when she was giving the signals to proceed, the stupidly-gallant Commander wasn’t picking up the trail.

So she was reduced to abasing herself like this. Clarke sighed and ached her back, lifting her rear in the classic ‘ _mount me, damn it’_ presentation pose, and renewed with a fresh wave of pheromones. Somehow, despite being nearly flooded in omega arousal scent, Lexa was managing to be ultra-professional, and that wouldn’t do. It just wouldn’t do it all.

Clarke wanted to mate with an alpha, but not just _any_ alpha. She wanted the _Commander_. She wanted the thin, hawk-eyed brunette who had dawdled a blade on her thumb as Clarke was brought before her; the victorious warrior who wielded her authority like she wielded her sword. She’d expected that alpha to come out after the kiss; maybe even wanted it a little. She’d said no, not yet, she wasn’t ready, and withdrawn, waiting to be taken, waiting to have Lexa growl and lunge for her anyway. But the alpha had incredible strength of will, because she simply nodded and looked stricken, and Clarke had wanted to kiss her again in a confusing, heart-rending rush. She hadn’t, of course, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to again.

Soon, preferably. If the oblivious alpha would pick up the hint.

Lexa cleared her throat, and even from a few feet away, Clarke could see her twitch. “What…ah…is it you need help with, Klark?”

The omega cursed; Lexa wasn’t going to come closer. She switched tactics. “Oh, nothing, I was going to ask you to translate but I think I got it.” She stretched back up, and put a hand on her lower back, shooting Lexa a pained pouty look. “Ooof that hurt my back.”

The Commander was immediately all concern and devoted alpha puttering. Within seconds, she was behind Clarke, pressing her hand carefully, respectfully against the omega’s overheated spine and examining her back as if it would break at any moment. “Are you all right?”

Clarke closed her eyes, leaning in to the touch, and decided to go all out. “Oh yes,” she whimpered, arching into Lexa’s palm, “ _Mmmm…_ that feels good.”

Lexa nearly stumbled, and she could feel the alpha’s sharply drawn breath, as her hands receded, all too quickly. “You, ah…feel like you’re quite tense. Maybe you’re not sleeping well, is that it?”

Clarke’s omega internally grumbled at the reduction in contact, but simultaneously, she nearly leapt with joy to hear the alpha’s question. An opening! At last! “Yes, I’ve had a lot of trouble with the bed you set me up with…”

That was an outright lie, and Lexa should have known it. Indra had been instructed to give Clarke the second-best quarters in the camp, which was better than even a visiting ambassador normally was treated, and caused a stir among the warriors when it was announced. Indra had followed the command, however; she would rather die than disobey the direct command of her leader, and they both knew that. Clarke’s bed was made of goosedown and she slept like a queen. But an opening was an opening, and with her heat drawing so near, so soon, she couldn’t afford to be subtle any longer.

Lexa looked worried. “I was afraid of that. I should have Indra put you in my quarters, and I should take your tent.”

 _Fucking hell._ Clarke wanted to scream and stamp her foot. _No,_ that was not what she wanted. “Lexa, don’t be silly. You need your sleep, too. We can’t both be hurting.”

Still more damnably-attractive brow furrowing. “I can survive. It’s you I’m worried about—“

Clarke had already had enough of that nonsense, so she cocked her head, acting as if inspiration had just struck. “You know, that bed of yours is enormous.”

Lexa puffed up proudly, taking the bait. “Yes, and it’s very comfortable. You could easily stretch out in any way you’d like and have space. That’s why you should—“

“Well, then that settles it then!” Clarke interrupted, breezily bulldozing over the rest of the Commander’s sentence. “We’ll both sleep here. In your bed.”

The way the alpha’s eyes bulged would have been comical if it wasn’t also accompanied by her sudden intake of breath and a choking, strangled cough. Clarke allowed herself a secretive inner smile at how Lexa seemed to be unable to stand properly for a few moments, before she feigned concern and went to the Commander’s side.

“Lexa? Are you okay?” She patted the alpha’s back, making sure to leave her palm in wide, sweeping circles to touch all of those glorious muscles. “I hope that isn’t against Grounder societal rules, or anything….I just thought your bed looks _sooo_ inviting…”

She tossed in a generous bat of her lashes for good measure, cringing at herself. Lexa didn’t have to know that she never did that. But _oh,_ if Raven or Octavia saw her now…she’d _never_ hear the end of it.

The Commander made a small noise in her throat and looked sharply away. “Not ah-at all, Clarke, you are welcome to share my bed.” The alpha then winced and furiously backtracked. “Not share my bed like _share my bed,_ but ah, um….”

Clarke’s laugh was clear and high. “No worries, Lexa. I get the picture.” And indeed, she did. Her eyes sparkled as she assessed the possibilities of sharing the Commander’s bed in exactly the way that they both intended it. “I’ll go get into my sleeping clothes, if that’s alright?” She tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

The alpha nodded, looking anywhere but at her eyes. “I’ll just be….here.” She finished lamely, and looked fervently down at her boots as if they contained the secrets to Mount Weather.

Clarke fled to her tent, barely noticing the longing look the alpha tossed over her shoulder as she went. She was too giddily focused on her task; picking the skimpiest outfit possible. She wanted to make Lexa’s head spin, damnit. Wanted those dark eyes to dilate in something other than fear or apprehension. She wanted to show Lexa what frivolity life could be, what fun.

Only after a hideous amount of teasing, of course.

The omega hit upon a real winner in the back of the trunk of clothes Indra had provided her; it was a light, practically sheer undergarment. Designed to be worn under her fine ceremonial clothes, it was not-quite a dress, but not-quite a shirt, either, and it barely brushed the tops of her thighs. She debated about a pair of panties, but figured going without was too bold; she wanted to seduce Lexa, not make her pass out. She slid them on under the silky nightdress, admiring the way the fabric clung to her shapely rear, and shrugged a robe on for the quick walk across camp. She didn’t want all the alphas in the Grounder village to follow her, after all. Just one.

Lexa, for her part, was still where Clarke had left her, only she was gripping the table in a war with her primal instincts. The perfume of Clarke’s upcoming heat was everywhere, wafting in the air of the tent until it was almost choking her, but she inhaled greedily, trying to breathe in as much as she could. Clarke’s scent almost screamed that she was looking for a strong alpha to take her through the heat, and it was all Lexa could do to stop herself from puffing her chest out and prancing to prove herself worthy every time the girl half-looked her way.

 _Just because she’s coming into heat doesn’t mean she wants you_ , she reminded herself for what felt like the hundredth time. _She told you she wasn’t ready._

 _She smells like she’s ready now,_ the primal, illogical part of her brain argued, fervently sending blood to her engorging, swelling clit, lifting from its hood as the shaft extended. Lexa swore quietly to herself and adjusted her pants, feeling her cock begin to tent the fabric as her mind raced, showing her all kinds of frenzied images of Clarke panting with the throes of her heat, eyes blue-black and pulse racing. The Sky Princess’ scent promised her that the beguiling blonde omega had never been truly taken by an alpha of her status and skill before, and that she was searching, longing, really for a virile, powerful candidate to sire a large litter of healthy pups, and everything in the Commander’s instincts roared that she was that alpha, that she was the _only_ candidate, in fact. Her brain told her Clarke’s heat would have her accepting anyone who fought their way to her, but her cock throbbed, telling her there was only one worthy of such a prize.

 _Get ahold of yourself._ She scolded her stiffening member, trying to shoo it away with her hands, ineffectively. _You’ve got to get under control before she comes back and—_

Clarke chose that moment to enter behind her, and the scent flared back up as if it had never been fading at all. She turned, hoping to arrange her face in a pleasant greeting smile, but her mouth dropped open when she saw what the omega had chosen as ‘sleep clothes’. Clarke was neatly hanging a robe on the hooks by the door of the tent, and thin, nearly-sheer fabric lifted up, up, up her thighs, almost exposing the panty-covered curve of her pussy and ass. Lexa nearly groaned out loud, and reached for the table behind her, gripping it for dear life. Clarke turned to her, radiant smile intact, and Lexa could see the perky points of her dusky pink nipples rising below the neckline of the garment, begging for a hot mouth to engulf them.

 _Where did she even get that_? Lexa thought, in a daze, as Clarke crossed the room to her. _I don’t think Indra would give her a nightgown like THAT….but…_.

“You haven’t gotten dressed for bed.” Clarke pointed out, hands on hips, which only drew the fabric closer around her plush curves.

“I don’t usually sleep in clothes.” Lexa blurted out automatically, and then wanted to swallow the words back out of the air. _Why, in the name of all the Spirits, did you say that? Between this and the ‘share my bed’ disaster, you’ve utterly ruined her chances of feeling like you weren’t going to attack her the second you lay down_. She blushed, cringing hard, and hurried on: “But…ah…I’ll go grab something.”

“You really don’t have to, if you feel more comfortable without—“ Clarke offered, kindly, but Lexa was already hurrying into her changing area, slipping behind the screen to hide her furious flush. In the end, she settled on a pair of undergarments that she fervently hoped were boxy enough to hide her erection, and threw a robe hastily over her breasts, coming out her hair with her fingers. She chanced a look in the shard of glass that passed for a mirror in her camp; her eyes were dilated black with desire, skin flushed, and the curls of her pubic hair showed above the shorts, between her breasts in the ‘v’ of the robe. She drew it tighter about herself, cursing, and belted it. Her cock was less noticeable under two layers, but _oh_ , how it ached already.

She apprehensively stepped from behind the screen, hands fidgeting with the edges of her robe, and drew in an awed breath. Clarke was bending to blow out some of the candles arranged around the bedside, lips pursed. Her spine was like a bow, all smooth curve, and it fired an arrow of lust straight to Lexa’s groin. Her cock engorged with blood throbbing along the veins below the head, and she cursed silently. It wasn’t noticeable before, but it certainly was now.

Clarke noticed.

She felt a shiver run through her legs and reflexively rubbed her thighs together, trying to avoid drooling and staring at that prominent bulge tenting the robe. This close to her heat, all she wanted was to tear open the robe and wrap her lips around it, milking the throbbing release into her throat. Instead, she knelt on the bed, and tried to give Lexa a friendly, ‘come here’ pat to the space beside her. The poor alpha looked like all the blood had drained from her brain to her dick, and she was barely keeping upright, looking from Clarke to the bed and back like both were going to bite her.

“C’mere,” Clarke offered, and knew her voice was lower, raspier than she’d intended. She cleared her throat, but it was too late: Lexa was staring at her with her mouth slightly open now, and her tongue flickered nervously out to wet her lips, mesmerizing Clarke for an instant before she recovered.

“Would you mind…” She began, but almost blushed and stopped herself. Her nerves were suddenly getting the better of her, looking at the hunger in Lexa’s eyes.

“What is it?” Lexa hadn’t moved and her voice was barely above a whisper. She looked like she was caught in a dream.

“My back still hurts,” she said, semi-truthfully; it did get stressful working alongside the alpha, and her spine often knotted from withholding thoughts of…. _other_ types of knotting.

She didn’t have to say anything else. Lexa blinked, as if clearing her mind of a daze, and climbed onto the bed, motioning for Clarke to lay down. She felt the alpha lean over her as she settled into the mound of pillows on the luxurious furs of the bed, and couldn’t help the tiniest gasp to feel that weight brush her back, even slightly. Lexa blew out a few more candles, and the room seemed to close in; darkness was like a velvet blanket all around the bed, where warm orange light glowed like a heartbeat.

Strong hands descended on her spine, and this time, the moan that escaped her wasn’t purely for show. She lifted her head as pressure released along her aching shoulder muscles, and a little ‘ _ohh’_ came out. She could smell Lexa, closer now, and could feel that she was aroused, even though the alpha was being extra careful not to brush her with it, and she was so turned on that every tingling touch along her spine was bringing more moans with the slow, steady kneading from the alpha’s fingers. Her legs parted, slightly, and she could hear Lexa’s stifled groan as her impromptu sleeping ‘dress’ rolled further up just barely exposing the rounded curve where the backs of her thighs met her ass.

A whimper whispered into the night air, but Clarke couldn’t say whether it came from her or Lexa. There was a shift, and then some extra pressure against her ass as Lexa leaned closer, and Clarke gasped to realize this time she was letting her cock brush against the omega’s overheated skin, through at least two layers of fabric. Without thinking, she arched her back under Lexa’s talented hands, and brought her ass against the alpha’s thick length, subtlety gone in an instant.

Lexa let out a garbled grunt, and she seized Clarke’s hips with her hands. The grip felt so instinctively possessive and right that the omega nearly squealed, but she instead pushed back again, grinding slow against the hardness she could feel aching for her between the alpha’s legs. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and panted, locking eyes with Lexa. The alpha’s dark warpaint was smeared and she was looking back at Clarke with a mixture of confusion, surprise, concern, and ravenous, feral hunger.

“Clarke…” The alpha rumbled, and the timbre of it made Clarke’s hairs lift and her skin shuddered.

“Come on,” she begged, softly. “ _Please_ , Lexa. I’ve been trying for weeks now.” Instead of waiting for a reply, she snaked her hand back between their bodies and cupped the firm aching length of Lexa’s cock, straining under the robe. “I know you want me _so_ bad, and I want you too…”

“Weeks?” Lexa gasped, grinding inadvertently into her palm, but she looked stunned. “I…I thought you wanted… _ahhfff_ …to go slow…you weren’t re- _ah_!”

Clarke had dropped her shoulders to the bed, raising her ass like a common slut, and both hands slipped between her open legs to stroke Lexa’s cock, fishing it out from the robe and running her nails lightly over the head, which began to leak profusely into her shorts. She stroked her palm along the length, and Lexa shuddered and dropped a hand onto the omega’s spine, the other landing beside her on the bed. Her cock jutted out against the thin fabric, and Clarke’s hands worked in tandem.

“Do I look like I’m not ready?” She asked, crossly, and then tossed her head back, not waiting for an answer as she pulled Lexa’s cock free from her shorts, thumb rubbing over the head. Pre-cum flowed from the slit in the tip and she could feel it coating her fingers.

Lexa grunted, pumping her hips into Clarke’s already-slick fist, and her mind raced with confusing, jumbled possibilities. She tried, once again, to clear her mind and found that she was already throbbing at her base, feeling pressure build in her stomach as the urge to mount and spill her seed inside of Clarke became a threateningly-strong need.

“This could be due to your heat…” She tried again, and almost cried out, slumping against Clarke’s back as the omega crossly sped up her motions in response.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to tell an omega that?” Clarke admonished. “Knock it off, even without my heat I’d want you, and besides, are you saying you want someone _else_ to claim me?” She arched her back, offering herself once more.

Lexa lost all control of herself once the idea of someone else claiming Clarke entered her brain. She _snarled_ , and thrilled to feel the omega shudder under her hands at the primal hot breath spilling over her spine. Lexa growled again, and again, as her instincts overtook her. She gripped Clarke’s generous hips, hauling the omega closer to her cock, and ground against her panty-covered pussy, yanking the flimsy excuse of a night ‘dress’ up further to expose the gloriously smooth-plane of the omega’s back. That wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough, but she was racing to her peak faster than intended, thanks to Clarke’s teasing, and she humped furiously against the omega’s ass, pressing her cock so far into the fabric covering her prize’s pussy that she almost pushed inside.

Not enough, however, and the panties were rapidly becoming more frustrating than the alpha could handle in her oversexed state. Clarke panted below her, shivering and continuing to offer herself as a surface to grind against, a steady stream of ‘yes yes oh godLexayesplease’ spilling from her lovely pink lips. Lexa grunted, thrusting fruitlessly between her plush thighs, and strained to remember how to take the panties off, pawing at the fabric like an idiot. She was reduced to more growling and grunting before finally her fingers skidded haphazardly down into the soaked crevice where her cock was plunging against Clarke’s understimulated, weeping pussy, and managed to just pull the fabric aside long enough for her broad head to slip against the wet entrance.

She couldn’t get inside, however, as Clarke felt the cock glide against her and greedily threw herself further into an arch, unintentionally mis-aiming the thrust. The Commander grunted and tried to hold Clarke’s bucking hips steady, but the omega was overcome with helpless desire and babbled while she writhed in Lexa’s grip.

“Pleasefuckme oh please, please, pleasefuckme, Lexa I need you inside _pleasepleaseplease_!”

Lexa’s jaws snapped in frustration and she gave in to her instincts, leaning over the omega and seizing the back of her neck in her teeth. “Stay. Still.” She growled around the sweet flesh filling her mouth, and, to her relief, Clarke stilled immediately as a flood of fresh wetness coated her cock.

Finally, a rutting, quick thrust brought her nudging back against the entrance again, and a second one had her broad head pushing past Clarke’s tight ring of muscles, parting them for her thick intrusion. The omega raised her head on a low, gasping moan, and her pussy greedily welcome Lexa’s steady pushing, swallowing the alpha into her depths as if she didn’t want to waste another second without her inside. Omega and alpha both shared a shuddering groan of pleasure as Lexa’s length slotted deeper in, delivering her head all the way until it bottomed out and Clarke had no more room to give.

“God, you’re big….so full…” Clarke moaned, reaching for support from the sheets and pillows. Lexa dropped a kiss where her teeth had bruised the skin. It wasn’t a permanent mark, not yet, anyway, but her instincts were smoothed by the purpling ring where her teeth had found their hold, and Clarke shivered wildly under her whenever she touched it.

Lexa wanted to let Clarke adjust to the thickness inside her, she truly did, and on any other occasion she would have been a much more gentle and considerate lover, especially given the fact that this was their first (of hopefully many) time together. But Clarke had been teasing her relentlessly from dusk onwards and it was rapidly becoming more and more difficult to hold off her rut. She began to move, slipping half out before pumping back inside, and Clarke moaned out a steady stream of encouragement.

“Yes, fill me, fuck me, _yesss_ …!” Clarke hissed and was instantly rewarded as Lexa’s hips surged forward and the rough pounding began. She had never felt so owned, so truly filled before, and all of her prior sexual experiences fell into heaps by the wayside as Lexa fucked her into the mattress. Gradually, it occurred to her that she was screaming, but the wet noises where their bodies joined in splattering slaps was just as loud.

Lexa grunted, and resumed her hold on the back of Clarke’s neck, which nearly brought the omega to tears with just how damn good it felt. The alpha dropped into a fast, unforgiving rut, and Clarke howled, bunching the sheets in her fists as she breathlessly felt herself tumble towards an orgasm that was going to swallow her alive like a yawning chasm. The pleasure caught her by the throat and tore a scream from it as she gushed around the pistoning cock pumping wetly in and out of her grasping, milking cunt, and Lexa roared into her neck a second later, as a veritable fountain hot, heavy jet of cum splashed into her deepest depths.

Lexa’s cum inside of her only triggered another orgasm, like detonating a bomb at close range, and she shivered and quaked under the alpha, whose jaws flexed on her neck, tongue lathing at the bruised flesh there. The alpha emptied what felt like a gallon into her, and, without her heat and a knot to keep it still, it was pouring between their thighs onto all of those fine, expensive furs of the bed. Clarke couldn’t bring herself to care, however. She slumped down, collapsing on the bed, and the alpha followed her, still inside, draping herself across Clarke’s back. Her weight was a comfort, and the omega sighed, stretching below Lexa’s body.

After some time, she spoke. “You know, if you hadn’t been this oblivious for this long, you could have had me after our first meeting.”

Lexa rumbled into the mass of hair at the back of her neck, sounding amused. “Sounds like there was a lot of time in which I was, as you so kindly put it, oblivious, and that means a lot to make up to you for.”

Clarke wanted to answer back smartly, but the alpha rolled them and her words disappeared into a squeak. Lexa may have started out dumbstruck, but like a true leader, she’d caught on fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info on how to submit prompts and to support me in my quest to fulfill them all!


End file.
